The Legend of the Spider
The Legend of the Spider is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in the Bone Corridor in Tephra Cave. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Shulk and Reyn are at purple affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Shulk: Look, Reyn! This geological formation... It’s incredible! Reyn: It sure is. This breeze ain’t bad either. Shulk: Reyn, are you OK? You don’t normally want to talk about geology and the weather. Reyn: Uh... OK, yeah, I’m a bit on edge. Just tell it to me straight, Shulk. Is it me or are there a ton of spiders around here? Shulk: Yes, there are quite a few. Oh yeah! Now I remember! +8 Shulk: ''scared of spiders!'' Reyn, are you OK? You don’t look so good. Reyn: Sorry, Shulk. Mind if we take a break for a bit? Shulk: That’s not a problem at all. Hmm. I’m just trying to think when your phobia started. If I remember right, it was that time when... Reyn: Come on, man, don’t remind me! Shulk: ''played a prank on you!'' I’m sorry, Reyn. I shouldn’t have stuck that spider in your shoe. Reyn: Too right you shouldn’t! When I went to put my shoe on I nearly jumped out of my skin! You should be glad it didn’t make me scared of shoes! Shulk: Don’t make me feel bad! I said I was sorry. Reyn: Yeah, I know. We were just kids back then, anyway. Boys will be boys and all that. Shulk: That reminds me. Do you remember why I put that spider in your shoe? Reyn: Umm... Not really. Shulk: You hid a caterpillar in my sock drawer! Did you forget? Reyn: Haha! Oh yeah... Sorry, man. Hey, Shulk, don’t you have a phobia? There’s something you’re afraid of, but I can’t remember what. Shulk: It’s caterpillars, Reyn. +4; -4 Shulk: ''scared of spiders!'' Reyn, are you OK? You don’t look so good. Reyn: Sorry, Shulk. Mind if we take a break for a bit? Shulk: That’s not a problem at all. Hmm. I’m just trying to think when your phobia started. If I remember right, it was that time when... Reyn: Come on, man, don’t remind me! Shulk: ''played a prank on you!'' She stuck a spider in your food. It was hilarious! Reyn: Oh yeah, that was gross! How could she do that?! Hey, wait a minute! That never happened! It was your fault! Shulk: Wh-what? Are you sure? Reyn: Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten. You stuck a spider in my shoe when we were kids. Shulk: Oh... Uh... Sorry about that. Are you sure it was me? Reyn: Yes! And for the record, I hated it! How could you forget that? It’s your fault I have this horrible fear of spiders! Shulk: Hey, no need to make such a big deal out of it! I don’t even remember why I did it. Reyn: Are you kidding me?! You did it because... Er... OK, I guess I don’t remember either. Shulk: On the plus side... If we both forgot, it can’t have been much of a reason! Reyn: Yes! He’s totally forgotten about the prank I played on him. And I can’t say I’m gonna complain! -4; +4 Shulk: ''love spiders!'' All these strange and exciting spiders around... No wonder you look nervous! I bet you can barely contain your excitement! Reyn: You must be kidding! I’m starting to feel sick just looking at the ugly things! Shulk: Haha, gotcha! I was only joking, Reyn. Don’t be so uptight! It’s just a few creepy crawlies. Reyn: For the record, it’s ‘cos of you that I have a phobia of spiders. I hope you haven’t forgot about what you did when we were kids. Shulk: I remember. Relax. You know how sorry I was. Reyn: You shouldn’t have done it in the first place, man! Why the heck did you have to go and stick a spider in my shoe?! Shulk: ''were bugging me.'' You put a caterpillar in my drawer, remember? Reyn: Umm... Really? I sorta remember. I might have, but who knows? Shulk: See! You’re the bad guy here. Why did you do it, Reyn? Reyn: I dunno. Mmm... No, can’t remember. Shulk: Well, that’s the end of that. Reyn: Both of us have awful memories. Guess we’re two peas from the same pod! -8 Shulk: ''love spiders!'' All these strange and exciting spiders around... No wonder you look nervous! I bet you can barely contain your excitement! Reyn: You must be kidding! I’m starting to feel sick just looking at the ugly things! Shulk: Haha, gotcha! I was only joking, Reyn. Don’t be so uptight! It’s just a few creepy crawlies. Reyn: For the record, it’s ‘cos of you that I have a phobia of spiders. I hope you haven’t forgot about what you did when we were kids. Shulk: I remember. Relax. You know how sorry I was. Reyn: You shouldn’t have done it in the first place, man! Why the heck did you have to go and stick a spider in my shoe?! Shulk: ''needed a good home.'' If I recall, your shoe looked just the right size for the spider. Reyn: Oi! Only my feet get to live in my shoes! No bugs allowed! I’ve had enough of this. I’m outta here, Shulk. Shulk:'''You want to get moving already? '''Reyn: Right! The spiders can stay away or suffer the consequences! You better watch your back too, Shulk! You’ll regret that prank! Shulk: At least you’re back to your old self again! Reyn: Hey, that’s not the point! Oh, forget it. You’re always one step ahead of me anyway. Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Tephra Cave Heart-to-Heart